Where Is My House 2
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A sequel to the successful story where Leo tries to find his house! Can our favorite hippie ever find his house, especially with some help from a certain brunette loudmouth? You won't believe what happens next!


**"Where Is My House 2"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. "That 70's Show" and it's characters are owned by Carsey Werner Productions and 20th Century Fox. Anyway, here's a sequel to my Leo fic which is entitled "Where Is My House"! Here's the second installment! Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo was walking around a hallway of a huge apartment building. From there, he approached one of the doors. Of course, it was the same door where Jackie and Fez resided. Just why on earth would he even think of going there in the first place? Well, whatever it was, Leo had to knock on the door.

Seconds later, Jackie managed to open the door to see Leo standing there. She looked a bit woozy and tired, which would explain why it's only the middle of the night!

"Uhhh, Leo?" Jackie groaned, "What are you doing here? It's only 1 a.m."

"I can't seem to find my house, sir." Leo replied. "Do you know where it is?"

"Gee Leo, I'd really love to help you and all, but I gotta get back to sex-uh, I mean, sleep." Jackie sighed. "I'm very certain you can find your own house."

But before she could close the door on him, Leo held onto the edge of the door.

"But I don't know where it is, man!" Leo whined.

"Okay, first off, stop calling me 'man' or 'sir'!" Jackie snapped at him. "Second, how could you not know where your house is?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to find it." Leo nodded.

"Have you tried the one next to McDonald's far away?" She took in a sigh.

"McDonald's?" Leo raised an eyebrow, "You mean the one where that clown lives? He's pretty funny."

"Yeah..." Jackie nodded, "That's where your house is, so goodbye."

Jackie then closed the door politely, therefore leaving Leo by himself in the darkened hallway.

"Okay, see ya later, loudmouth." Leo laughed as he turned around.

But as he turned around, he ran right into a wall, knocking him down to the floor. His brain shook a little in irritation. He probably didn't see it coming in his standpoint.

"Whoa." Leo said, knocking the nerves off his brain. "I didn't see that coming."

As the rest of the nerves were out of his system, he looked around in total darkness. He was confused on where he was, considering it wasn't a surprise since he was always like this (especially when he's stoned).

"Oh man, now I don't know where my house is!" The hippie whined.

Confused, Leo went back to the door where he was talking with Jackie. He gradually knocked on the door, which forced the loudmouth to open it again.

"Leo, what do you want now...?" Jackie yawned.

"I can't find my house." Leo replied, "Can you help me find it?"

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed angrily, "I already told you it's the house next to McDonald's! Why can't you go there already?"

"Why should I know?" Leo scoffed as well, "I can't find it, man!"

The way that Leo was asking her this question forced Jackie to lose her patience with him. She would have snapped again, but decided to play it cool and keep calm.

"Look, why don't I write you a note telling you where you live?" Jackie suggested to Leo. "That way, you'll have an easy time figuring out where you're supposed to be. Sound good?"

"Crystal clear." Leo nodded violently.

Jackie then raced over to her coffee table where she grabbed one of those yellow notes along with a pen. She carefully wrote the directions to Leo's house, and before she was finished, she handed the note over to Leo.

"There you go." Jackie replied, "Now can you let me go to sleep?"

"Only if you find my house first." Leo chuckled.

"Goodbye, Leo!" Jackie raised her voice as she slammed the door on Leo's face.

However, Leo couldn't read the note due to the fact he was standing outside the darkened hallway. Not even an ounce of light could tell Leo where he was supposed to go. Confused yet again, he knocked on Jackie and Fez's door once again.

This time, not a single footstep was heard from Jackie and Fez, but all he heard coming from the door was this:

_"GO HOME, LEEEEEEEEO!"_

"But I can't find my house, man!" Leo whined.

While he was still walking around the hallway with no way to go, a beam of light came up from the window, followed by the sound of a chopper flying through the apartment. The vision of light knocked Leo down a peg. Such bright lights were blinding the hippie as if his entire life flashed before his eyes.

As the light disappeared, Leo stood up and dusted himself off. He then looked around him again.

"Whoa... did I transport or something?" Leo raised an eyebrow, "That was cool."

He then realized he was standing near a mysterious door. One that he never saw before. Sure it looked usually the same from the door he was standing in minutes later, but it looked white enough for him to see himself.

"Heh, this must be my house, man." Leo chuckled as he grabbed the doorknob, turned it around, and opened the door.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Jackie and Fez were caught in a very hot midnight make-out session in the bedroom that she and Fez were sharing. They weren't fully naked however. They still had on their underwear, but apparently, they wanted to go further than that.

"Oh Fez, let's take this to the next level!" Jackie cried out.

"Okay, but only if you want to, my sweet princess!" Fez smirked.

"Oh, I want to!" Jackie nodded.

As soon as they continued their makeout, Fez felt a body lay right over him. Apparently, Jackie must've invited a friend to join in on the fun. Fez must've been dreaming of this incredible moment ever since he ever came to America. Dreaming of a hot threesome between himself, Jackie, and her 'friend'?

"Mmmmmm, I see you want to make this dirty sexy, don't you?" Fez smirked again.

However, Jackie was horrified all of a sudden. She looked up to see not a woman on top of Fez, but a certain dirty bearded hippie instead. Fez didn't quite get it.

"Why are you making that face, Jackie?" Fez replied, "You're supposed to love my kisses, not be frightened!"

"LEO!" Jackie shouted.

"But Jackie, my name's Fez, not Leo!" The foreigner chuckled.

"No, I'm not talking about that!" Jackie said, tapping Fez right in the arm, "I mean Leo is on top of you!"

"Oh, that's silly..." Fez chuckled.

Suddenly, when the foreigner turned around, he was horrified to see Leo wrap his arms around him. Feeling terrified, he let out a scream!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!" Fez shrieked as he latched Leo off of him.

This forced Leo to fall off the bed and hit the back of his head on the bedroom wall. The hippie woke himself up and found Jackie covering up his body with the rest of the sheets.

"Hey, this house looks a bit familiar." Leo chuckled, "Who knew my house looked just like the loudmouth's?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S OUR APARTMENT, LEO!" Jackie screamed at him.

"I can't believe that dirty loon touched me, Jackie!" Fez whined as his body shook all over in fear. "Not good for Fez!"

"PLEASE GET OUT AND GO HOME, LEO!" Jackie screamed again.

"But I am home!" Leo cried out. "Speaking of which, you got any pickles?"

Jackie was about to blow up in Leo's face. Her hands clenched into raging fists. Cracking her knuckles that sounded like Death rolling into town. As she approached Leo, the hippie spoke what could be his last words.

"You want your way with me then?" Leo smirked, "This is awesome, man! I'm gonna get laid in my own house!"

As a result of Leo's rude comment...

...

...

...

...Leo was thrown out of the apartment window and landed on Fez's car! The top was destroyed and created a large dent due to the hippie's skinny body. The hippie groaned in total pain as he slowly got off the car. With his back hurting, Leo shouted at the apartment where he was thrown from.

"You can't do that to me, man!" Leo declared. "This is my house!"

However, a shotgun was cocked coming from Jackie, which forced Leo to scurry right away.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Leo shouted back, "Man, why does my house look all the same as everyone in town?"

* * *

**Eeyup, it just had to happen with Leo again.**

**I'm not sure how good or bad this was (concerning that I had trouble with what to do for a story like this), but I hope that the rest of you loyal Leo fans will enjoy it, no matter what! Anyway, feedback is appreciated, man!**


End file.
